Several different approaches can be used to provide audio from an electronic device to a user. For example, the electronic device may include or be coupled to a speaker or speaker system operative to provide audio. As another example, the electronic device may be coupled to a headset or headphone for providing audio directly to the user's ears. A headset or headphone (or earphone) is a device that converts electric signals, such as from an electronic device, to audible sound and fits over or in a user's ear. Headphones come in various types and configurations. One type of headset or headphone is over-the-ear, and another type of headset or headphone is in-ear.
To improve a user's comfort, a headset or headphone may include one or more elements operative to provide a pleasant interface between the audio components of the headset (e.g., the ear piece) and the user's ears. For example, some headsets or headphones may include an over-the-ear type ear piece that is operative to be placed on or over the user's ear. The ear piece may include one or more foam or cloth components that provide a compliant fit against the user's ear. As another example, some headsets or headphones may include an in-the-ear type ear piece (e.g., an ear bud) operative to fit inside the user's ear.
In-ear headsets or headphones offer superior audio performance. Unfortunately, however, in-ear headsets or headphones have difficultly providing a proper fit with a user's ear while also being comfortable while being worn.